


Cisco's mistake

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Barry calling him on it, Cisco wasn't thinking, Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: AU scene of Killer Frost confronting Cisco in 5x10. Rather than Killer Frost, it's Barry. And he has some choice words for Cisco.





	Cisco's mistake

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, let’s say that Barry’s predicament wore off a lot sooner.

Star Labs  
Afternoon

Cisco was working on extracting the ore from the dagger sharps when suddenly; he was taken away from there. Suddenly, he found himself in the pipeline, Barry on the other side of the glass. Judging by the look on his face, Barry was not happy.

“What are you doing?” Cisco asked surprised.

“I was about to ask you the same question,” Barry snapped angrily and Cisco was confused. “Caitlin told me about your plan to make a Metahuman cure.”

“Is it really such a bad thing? You of all people know that some people shouldn’t have their powers. Tell me you wouldn’t have used this on Thawne or Zoom,” Cisco challenged.

“You are not looking at the big picture Cisco! You’re only looking at how you want this to go! Say Cicada gets his hands on this, he uses it on us and we have no powers, we can’t stop him. Or if the government suddenly decides Metahumans are a threat, you’ll give them what they need for a Metahuman genocide,” Barry said and Cisco paled as he realized what he was about to do.

“I-I didn’t think,” Cisco stammered.

“Exactly, you didn’t think! You saw what you wanted and went for it, consequences be damned. And the worst part is you didn’t discuss this with any of us before you made this decision! If Cait hadn’t told me, you would have done all this behind our backs!” Barry shouted and Cisco had the decency to look shamed. “We’re supposed to be a team! More than that, we’re supposed to be friends. This affects all our lives, you should have told us.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Cisco said filled with shame.

“Sorry you did it or sorry I found out?” Barry asked and Cisco looked away in shame. “We’re not gods Cisco, our actions have consequences. Our responsibility is do what’s right, not what we want. That is the only thing separating us from becoming like Thawne and Zoom.”

“So…are you gonna let me out now?” Cisco asked.

“Once I get rid of all your data and the shards. There are some lines we shouldn’t cross Cisco, some things we just shouldn’t do, even if we can. No one should have the power to take away someone’s identity like that. Just ask Nora,” Barry said before turning walking off, leaving Cisco to reflect on what he had almost done.

**Author's Note:**

> So, 5x10 was a letdown. Seriously, this is how they chose to come back? Barry was once again sidelined in favor of Nora and Iris, again. But what pissed me off was the Cisco/Caitlin subplot.
> 
> A Metahuman cure is an interesting concept but the way it was executed was just awful. First, Cisco does not consider the long term consequences of his actions. He’s basically creating a weapon that Cicada and anyone else can use on Team Flash to make sure they aren’t a threat to them anymore. And if someone wants to wipe out Metahumans, Cisco is giving them an easy way to do it.
> 
> But what’s even worse than that is that Cisco never discusses it with anyone but Caitlin. This is something that could affect the entire world. At the very least, it warrants a discussion with the team. Come on Cisco, really? You’re not Iris West, you know better than that.


End file.
